The Mummy
by BrokenAngel1753
Summary: My AU version of The Mummy. Only I have added an OC. Nerissa Antoinette Wilson. HendersonOC Same as before but edited a bit.
1. Prologue

**THE MUMMY**

**R**

**BY:** BrokenAngel1753

* * *

**DISCLAMERS:** I only own a few things:

1. The plot

2. Nerissa Wilson

3. Henderson's first name (because I don't even know if he has one!) Jacob or Jake.

**SUMMARY:** The beginning of my character's story. Basically before The Mummy and during… well mostly the movie. Just please read it is **AU**!

* * *

**Prologue: A Quick Introduction**

* * *

It was just normal for me to visit another country. My mother was half British and half American, as for my father he was American. My mother was visiting her friends in England often. Out of all her friends my favorites were the Carnahan's. They had two children close to my age Jonathan and Evelyn. Evy was always reading about Egypt and Jonathan was always getting into trouble. Between the two of us we caused the most trouble. Once me and Jon had believe it or not broke the staircase's banister…I swear I didn't mean to it just happened. Our mothers were furious but our fathers found it hysterical that we managed to do that. You see we were sliding down them when Jon hopped on behind me resulting in too much weight. Don't get me wrong it was fun even funny cause we didn't get hurt but since then I was never allowed near banisters! Anyway here is my story. Not the point of view you always hear about but it's still worth the time to listen to. I swear to you or my name is not Nerissa Antoinette Wilson.

* * *

**Well what did you think? This was my FIRST Mummy fanfic! I hope you'll be kind and review! I am working on Chapter two, right now. Here is a sample:**

"_**Why are you in the French Foreign Legion? You kill a guy?" Nerissa laughed before answering. "Nah…just looking for a little excitement. And figured why not try something new? What about you two?" **_


	2. The French Foreign Legion

**THE MUMMY**

**R**

**BY:** BrokenAngel1753

* * *

**DISCLAMERS:** I still only own a few things:

1.) The plot

2.) Nerissa Wilson

3.) Henderson's first name (because I don't even know if he has one!) Jacob or Jake.

**SUMMARY:** This chapter is mostly **HUMOR **it's random as hell like me! Just please read it is **AU**!

* * *

**Chapter One: French Foreign Legion**

* * *

Nerissa had decided to join the French Foreign Legion; for two reasons. One she had wanted to have an adventure and two she was looking for a good time. So far it had been fun she guessed. Nerissa met a few guys named Rick O'Connell an American thrill seeker, Captain Winston Havelock of the RAF, 'Mad Dog' Maguire an Irish pilot and the cowardly Hungarian Beni Gabor. Rick and her became instant best friends and well Beni…Nerissa didn't even know if she could call him a friend vs. an acquaintance.

"Why are you in the French Foreign Legion? You kill a guy?" asked Beni Nerissa laughed before answering.

"Nah…just looking for a little excitement. And figured why not try something new? What about you two?" she looked to Beni who immediately answered.

"I robbed a Synagogue. They have a lot of stuff there. And you know who guards Synagogues?" Rick and Nerissa looked at each other before answering.

"Altar boys?" Beni nodded and muttered something mutely in Hungarian, to himself. "Whoa how scary! Altar boys!" they both mocked.

"So Rick why are you exactly part of the legion?" asked Nerissa as she loaded her rifle. He grinned at her before he spoke to her and to Beni.

"I was looking to have a good time." She laughed that was so Rick to say that. Beni was fidgeting with one of his many religious necklaces muttering about five trillion prayers from English to Hebrew. Rick raised an eyebrow and poked Beni's shoulder.

"Gimme your extra ammo and gun, you and I both know you won't even touch them." Nerissa glared before whining.

"Hey how come you get those? What about me!" Rick laughed and replied with something like 'I asked first!' As the three of them waited for commands but their Colonel threw down his sword and galloped off on his horse. Nerissa groaned as Rick, Beni and herself watched him flee.

"You just got promoted…" Beni said to Rick as they turned back to face the oncoming army. Nerissa sighed and shook her head telling Rick he better give orders.

"Prenez vos Positions!" shouted Rick as he aimed his gun. He then looked at his two friends and sighed.

"You're with me on this one right?" Nerissa nodded and looked to Beni for his answer.

"Oh your strength gives me strength…" he replied but two seconds later he dropped his rifle and sprinted towards the direction the Colonel went shouting for him to wait for him.

"Don't worry pal I won't leave you. Beni is just another coward now hurry up and give orders!" Rick nodded and yelled everyone to steady. Finally he shouted something along the lines of 'fire at will!' Nerissa fired at a man and he fell dead seconds later. Men on both sides were being killed left and right. Before long she and Rick were forced to back up and run for their lives. She grabbed two pistols and fired rounds of bullets killing about eight per gun. Soon she was out of ammo and muttered a line of curses.

"Rick! Back me up! I have to reload my damn pistols!" Rick nodded as she ran and began loading her twin pistols. Rick soon was on his last bullets as well he looked up and saw Beni running.

"Run Beni! Run! Get inside! Get inside! HEY! Don't you close that door! Don't you close that door!" shouted Rick as he and Nerissa slammed up against the stone door. Nerissa yelped as Rick grabbed her hand and ran they jumped over a fallen pillar and ran up to the statue of Anubis. They jerked around as they heard the enemies' guns click and aim.

"Rick since we are gonna die and all I want you to know…y-you're my best American buddy…" Rick looked at her and nodded in agreement. Just then the horses reared and let out a shrill and ran off the riders yelping. Rick was the first to open his eyes.

"Uhm…they're gone…" he said looking around cautiously. Nerissa opened one eye then the other with a confused look.

"Not that I'm complaining…but I think I liked it better with them here…" Rick nodded in agreement just as sand shot up from the ground. Nerissa shrieked as sand formed a face she grabbed onto Rick and whimpered.

"I _knew _the whole idea of coming here was _ludicrous_! The name says it all _CITY OF THE DEAD_!" Rick just stared as he decided to be smart and grab her hand and run. As he was running Nerissa shrieked as she tripped on a rock.

"What in the name of Seti! Who puts a rock there!" she wailed as she picked up the rock. It was a hexagon shaped object. She shoved it into her pocket as Rick yanked her up and pulled her out of the city. They began to run through the desert. When Nerissa looked up towards the cliffs and halted almost causing Rick to fall.

"RICK! Look up there and tell me I'm not crazy…that there are men up there." Rick squinted and nodded weakly before stumbling back in what they thought was the way to civilization.

"Hey Rick we there yet? This stupid hexagon thingy is actually quite heavy…" Rick looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Hexagon thingy? What hexagon thingy?" she rolled her eyes at her friend and held up the hexagon noticing the writing for the first time.

"Hey it says something! _To open: push in both sides and hold star up. _Okay…lemme see…" she did as it said only to shriek when it popped open.

"WOW IT OPENED! And there is a paper…no shit! It's a MAP! I FOUND A MAP! WOO HOO! TREASURE! Or at least some way to a bar…I could go for a shot of vodka…no Jack…maybe a Bourbon…maybe even a Martini…which do you think Rick? I think I just rhymed!" Rick just rolled his eyes at his friend and muttered about being insane.

"Oh…never mind scratch the bar…it's only a map back to Hamunaptra. Who'd wanna go _back_ anyway? I sure as hell don't." Rick just air punched her to shut her up which resulted in her being even more annoying to him.

"Lalala…I'm melting out here…Rick thinks I'm ludicrous…So I'll sing at the top of my lungs! I tripped on a rock which was really a box! Which that I just locked again! AND NOWW I AM DONE MY SONNGGG!" At this point Rick just burst into fits of laughter. She was laughing too at how crazy she could get, the heat wasn't helping much. Rick then mocked slugging her so she elbowed him.

"Ricky I'd kick your sorry butt!" he just laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder in a brotherly fashion.

"Whatever you say princess whatever you say…You realize we'll most likely die out here?" he sighed with boredom.

"One, don't call me princess. Two, we will _not _until I get bloody wasted on Bourbon! I could still go for a shot of that vodka…no Jack…maybe that Bourbon…maybe even a damn Martini…ahh hell why not all four! We should make a toast to surviving and to the future of getting wasted! Only 'cause I'm bloody bored…" Rick laughed and muttered how she was saying 'bloody' too much.

"Sorry I picked up that from my dear friend Johnny! He's a lovely chap as he would say. In case you haven't realized he's a Brit…heyy he has a sister named Evelyn…I SHOULD PAIR YOU TWO UP! THAT'S WHAT I'LL DO! I can see it know you two havin' little Rick Juniors! Ha that'd be entertainment! She'd probably name the kid after a famous scholar or worse a figure from ancient Egypt…like Alexander the Great…maybe Seti or if it's a girl Cleopatra or something like Nefertiti!" Rick just shoved her while laughing at her mental ideas.

"Oh look! Civilization! Race you to the bar! And don't think I'll go easy on you _Princess_!" grinned Rick as he shoved her and ran ahead of her.

"YOU BLOODY NO GOOD ROTTEN CHEAT!" she screamed running after him. She then began screaming at him again.

"YOU DO WANT LITTLE ALEXANDER THE GREAT AND CLEOPATRA DON'T YOU! HEYY! RICK WAIT FOR ME! HELL IF YOU DON'T WAIT YOU'LL _NEVER_ HAVE KIDS! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She then sprinted and managed to be able to run beside him as the two of them got to the small city they ran straight for the bar. As they walked in belly dancer music met their ears. There were plenty of belly dancers around some petite and some fairly large. Nerissa rolled her eyes at the site being disgusted she sat on a bar stool and ordered her bourbon. Rick just got a shot of whiskey. As Nerissa took a sip she sighed. The drink really hit the spot. It was warm yet cool as it slid down her throat. She looked at Rick from the corner of her eyes and smirked he was being hit on by one of the fairly _large_ belly dancers he then looked at her with a pleading look.

"Excuse me but you are flirting with my husband ma'am. I'd appreciate it if you'd take your flirtations elsewhere preferably away from me and my husband." She said in a calm collected voice, the woman looked at her with a pout and sauntered away from them. Nerissa let out a laugh at the look on Rick's face it was a mixture of hate and gratitude. "You're welcome _Richard_!" she spat mockingly. He turned bright red as he ordered another shot of whiskey.

"Thanks _Mrs. _O'Connell!" he said mockingly with a wink. "So you got any guy friends you plan on settling down with? I mean come on Nerissa you're 21 years old you got to settle down now!" Nerissa laughed and shook her head.

"My god you sound like my Aunt Rachel! And nope I plan on living a few more wild and free decades…" he smirked and then asked her another question.

"What about this Jon guy? Why not settle down with him?" she glared and then burst into laughter.

"Oh sure and why don't you knock me up while you're at it? I would never be able to be with Jon…he's like a brother…I mean sure he was my first kiss…but he was like ten and those sex hormones came _early_! And it was just a peck then I punched him in the gut. Kissing him would be like kissing you." Rick raised an eyebrow. "Both you guys are like brothers to me; I'd never kiss either of you in a romantic way…but maybe sisterly way. Besides I want a…" she began blushing then spoke again. "A…a…cowboy. You know? I like blondes way better! And I want a guy that'll let me shoot a gun, ride a horse with none of that side saddle shit, run around in damn pants and if I wanted to play in the dirt and mud…I just want a guy that would let me be me. And it may take awhile to find a guy like that for me…that and I want a guy that loves bourbon as much as I do!" Rick slung an arm around her shoulders with a grin.

"You forgot love for poker! If I see a guy that fits the description I'll let you know okay 'Rissa?" She grinned and nodded giving him a sisterly hug. She had indeed found a one of a kind best friend.

* * *

Well that was chapter 1! I hope you liked it as promised here is a mini sample of chapter 2:

"_**You two are going to get me fired! Now get out of there!" Shouted Evelyn. Nerissa and Jonathan hopped out in laughter. Jon wrapped an arm around both girls.**_

_**"Oh come on Ev! It won't kill you…it's just a dead…mummy!" she said in a eerie voice. "When dead it stays dead!" laughed Nerissa. **_


	3. That Stupid Thing?

**THE MUMMY**

** R**

**BY:** BrokenAngel1753

* * *

**DISCLAMERS:** I still only own a few things, if you haven't gotten that fact by now then deal with it.

**Like the previous chapters I edited it a bit so it may be slightly different. I know you can't review twice but I will have the next chapter up soon so you can review that. **

And I don't know if I ever gave a description of Nerissa so…

**http:/www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/cgi/set?id=35198659**

* * *

**Chapter Two: That Stupid Thing?**

* * *

Nerissa was sitting on a throne like chair watching Jonathon try to climb into a tomb with a raised eyebrow.

"Johnny? What _are_ you doing? You realize a dead…person is in that thing?" She asked her friend as he nearly fell on his face. It was obvious he was hung over.

"Well Rissy I plan on-ohh. Scaring Evy. And by doing so I must get in here." He slurred as he fell into the casket landing on a mummy. She stifled a laugh as he groaned in pain.

"Well you know I don't think the mummy there would like to have your rancid breath in its face. It's so bad today it could wake the dead! Well not really wake it…but ah who cares? So how long do you think it will take Evy to show up?" she asked as Jonathan sat up arm around the mummy.

"Not a clue. Why don't you hide? It'll be like old times!" he said with a childish grin.

"Oh you mean like the time you _left me _in some tomb like that one? Three hours in that damn thing Jonathan! THREE HOURS! I screamed for THREE HOURS! Finally my father found me and opened the damn thing! So…NO I WILL NOT HIDE." She growled at him he simply shrugged and lay down with the mummy.

"Fine I'll hide up on that pillar ledge thing…" she said as she began to climb up the pillar.

"No, no! Come in here with me! It'll make it even better!" he paused before thinking about what he said. "Wait…not like _that _please don't, kill me!" She sighed as she climbed down and hopped in shoving the mummy on Jonathan.

Just then Jonathan began to moan really loudly making Nerissa stare at him.

"Jon? What are you doing? Please tell me you aren't shagging that damn mummy!" she questioned as she looked at her friend.

"No I am trying to get Evy's attention!" he whispered harshly. Nerissa just nodded as she heard Evy's heels clicking as she walked in. She didn't hear Evy talking but she heard her walk closer. Just then Jonathan tapped her arm signaling that it was time to jump out. Both flew forward causing the mummy's torso to spring out of the tomb making Evy scream.

"OH DEAR LORD!" she grabbed her chest in terror as she jumped back a few feet. Only to glare when she saw the two friends sit up laughing.

"You two are going to get me fired! Now get out of there!" Shouted Evelyn. Nerissa and Jonathan hopped out in laughter. Jon wrapped an arm around both girls.

"Oh come on Ev! It won't kill you…it's just a dead…mummy!" she said in an eerie voice. "When dead it stays dead!" laughed Nerissa. Evelyn just glared at her friend.

"Aww…don't be mad at me it was all Jon!" she said in mock desperation; which made Evelyn laugh a little.

"Here Evy; tell me I found something here! I won it in a poker game…" Jonathan said as he handed his sister a small hexagon. Nerissa stared at it with wonder and noticed it was her box.

"SHIT! GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed jumping back a few feet making Evelyn gasp in shock.

"Good heavens! Nerissa are you alright? As to what you said Jonathan you have found something! We must show Dr. Bey! He'll know what to do with it!"

"OH! GOOD A MAP! I love maps!" Jonathan practically squealed. Nerissa bit her lip. If they had the map it would only end badly. She knew where it led to; hell it was technically her puzzle box slash map! She knew she should've burnt the damn map!

"So Dr. Bey what do you make of it?" questioned Evelyn as Dr. Bey looked at the map.

"It is authentic…but then again it could be for trickery or ones' entertainment. Many have died trying to find Hamunaptra." Nerissa bit her tongue to prevent her from throwing her two cents into the matter. But as she looked closer she noticed Dr. Bey held the map towards a candle and watched it burn with a small grin before gasping out in fake terror.

"YOU BURNT IT! BLOODY HELL A CORNOR IS BURNT OFF!" Jonathan wailed in displeasure and terror.

"Maybe that's a good thing? Who wants to go to the city of the Dead? I mean seriously it's not like you'll find Seti himself or anything…all there is; is a dumb statue of Anubis not much of a thrill if you ask me…" at this Nerissa noticed her mistake as all three people turned to look at her with wide eyes.

"How?" Was all Dr. Bey could get out Nerissa gave a sheepish laugh.

"I uh…heard the ancient lore?" she hoped they would buy it, though it seemed only Jonathan believed her. But Dr. Bey just shook it off and turned his attention back to Evelyn.

After Evelyn and Jon had talked about what to do next they decided to go to the man that Jon got the box from. Nerissa wasn't paying attention to what they were saying so when they pulled up to a prison she raised an eyebrow.

"What are we doing here Jon? Are you looking to find Evy a husband? 'Cause I don't recommend finding one here…" she said with a laugh Jon joined in as Evie glared at them.

"No the guy I swiped the box from is in here now. So we're going to find him and ask him about it." At this Nerissa raised her eyebrows and gave a small smile; to herself. After the warden led them to the 'man' Jon was talking about they led out a dirty looking prisoner she smirked as she saw Rick. And let out a laugh as he called Evy a broad and knocked Jon out.

"And whose this?" he asked looking up at her, only he could barely recognize her because she had her hair stuffed up in a hat much like Jonathan's. So she decided to have some fun.

"Me kind sir surly you recognize me? I am after all your wife! I save your arse from a belly dancer and such yet you forget all about me?" she wailed as she pulled off her hat throwing it to the ground; her blonde falling down to her shoulders. Rick's eyes went wide as the others just stared at her with wide eyes and open mouths. But Rick having a sense of humor went along with it.

"Why darling…I hardly recognized you! Don't you look lovely Ness! I missed you!" he said jokingly making Evy just look between the two.

"Oh Ricky darling we missed you so! Little Robert misses you so!" she laughed as Rick beamed.

"How is the little man? And how's Cora? I miss her too!" at this Evy turned around to glare at Nerissa.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? You are _married _to this man? And you had _children _with him?" She screamed waving her arms around.

"Me? Married? Hell no Evy. We're just joking! He's my buddy ain't yah Rick?" Rick nodded and grinned. Evelyn just whispered an 'oh' and blushed.

"Rick this is _Evelyn_ and you just knocked out ol' _Johnny_." She said hinting these were the ones she mentioned before. At this Rick looked down at Jon and muttered an 'oops'. Nerissa turned around to look for the warden to see if she could get him out of prison while Evy began asking him about the box. But as she turned around she saw Rick kiss her.

"Wow didn't see that one coming…yet." She said to herself as they began to drag him off. She heard the warden tell Evelyn he was going to be hanged.

"WAIT! HANGED? Oh god Evelyn we have to stop them from hanging Rick! He saved my ass _multiple_ times! And he's my best American buddy!" she cried out tears brimming her eyes.

After Evelyn had managed to save Rick's life they had him promise to meet up with them. In the mean time Nerissa planned to stay with Rick until then. When she saw him walking out of the prison she ran over to him with tears in her eyes.

"DON'T EVER! _EVER _DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!" she screamed as she smacked his chest repeatedly before he grabbed her arms.

"Ness…stop I already nearly died today…" he said as an attempted joke. But Nerissa didn't find it the slightest bit humorous.

"Don't even O'Connell! I thought I was going to lose you!" After sharing the awkward friend hug they left to find a hotel for the night. Nerissa walked in and booked a room for the night and then told Rick to stay put.

"I have to find you some clothes…you can't expect to wear that shitty thing. I'll get you about four different outfits…that okay with you? The rest I can have sent to a hotel or something…it pays inheriting my parents' wealth I guess…now get a shower you look worse than that nasty warden." She said before she left the room to go to some shops.

After shopping for nearly two hours she decided to head back to the hotel. When she got back she noticed Rick was only in a towel and froze.

"Shit…uhh I got you some clothes? Damn what did you work out in Prison too?" Nerissa said staring at his chest. He smirked as he watched her remove the towel with her eyes.

"Alright there Ness?" Rick asked with a grin she just smacked him only to hit that muscular chest of his.

"Oh…crap." She whispered as she looked up at him. Was it just her or did it get hot in the room? She licked her lips quickly as she did so he brought a hand up to her cheek. She watched as he slowly moved towards her she out of instinct moved forward as well. They both stopped millimeters from the other.

"Rick…" she whispered before he kissed her. At first it was just a peck but then it turned passionate. Her hands moved up to his hair and latched on his damp locks. They both opened their eyes and stopped the kiss staring at the other before pulling away.

"That was awkward..." she whispered as she looked him in the eye again.

"Maybe because it was the first? We could try again?" he suggested she just nodded as he kissed her again. Only seconds later they pulled apart again.

"Any different?" he asked she just shook her head.

"No…like kissing a brother…sorry…" she said avoiding his gaze she noticed him staring at anything but her; before she burst into fits of laughter.

"Look at us! God what the hell is wrong with us! I was planning on setting you up with Evy and you were going to help me find an American Cowboy!" she yelled rolling her eyes.

"This never happened right?" he asked wincing slightly she nodded her head fervently.

"Alrighty…moving on now!" she said as she hurried to pack a small duffle bag with clothes and another with some guns and knives.

A few pistols, a shot gun and even some dynamite, making the duffle bag packed with the essentials only the best! Packing up the rest of her things was easy and took less than a minute, unlike Evy she didn't bother with foolish things such as folding. It took too much time!

When it was time to go to the docks Nerissa rolled her eyes at Rick who was pampering himself in front of them mirror like a teenage boy for his first date.

"Rick stop acting like a girl and let's go Evy will think you're Adonis himself…even though she likes Egypt mythology better than Greek…now get your fat ass out that door mister!" As she began to walk out the door; purposely smacking him in the gut with her bag.

"Gee thanks Ness I was hoping to get a bruise before we left. Thank you for practically reading my mind!" Rick growled in mock anger making Nerissa laugh.

"Let's go! You have to _woo_ Evy with your devilish good looks! It'll make up for your shitty personality…you never did have a good personality Rick, So tragic really." Nerissa said with a laugh making Rick stick his tongue out at her.

At the docks she saw Evy and Jon waiting knowing Evy she was probably saying that Rick most likely wouldn't show and Nerissa would most likely be at a bar. Nerissa laughed at the comment and how in a matter of seconds Evy was a blushing school girl at the sight of Rick who thankfully cleaned up pretty good.

"And Evy _darlin' _I came prepared! Instead of wasting my time alone in some bar I brought my own drink! Look, see I brought Bourbon! Isn't amazing how prepared I am these days? I scare myself sometimes at my preparedness!" At her comment Evy rolled her eyes and walked up the plank only to be practically shoved out of the way by the fat smelly warden.

"Who invited the fat ass? If I knew he was coming I'd of brought perfume…by the truck load. Great I think I am going to be sick!" Nerissa growled in anger not even listening to the warden. Minding her own business she walked past her friends and bumped into a tall man.

"HOLY SHIT!" she screamed as she fell back only to be caught by strong arms. Looking up she saw a blonde man…an American Cowboy.

"You alright there miss? Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going…" The man had blue eyes; she was certain she was blushing like a school girl.

"Neither was I…it's, okay luckily you have quick reflexes or I'd be pretty sore about now…" she said with a smirk. At least she still had the ability to think properly.

"Jacob Henderson, you beautiful can call me Jake. And you are?" God she was falling in love with his voice she was ready to give him a dictionary to listen to him read it!

"Nerissa Wilson at your service. Wait no, I take that back I'm not a prostitute. But my name is Nerissa…ah fuck I'm babbling!" she said making him chuckle.

"I never thought you were a prostitute. You're too pretty, all the ones in this country are ugly old hags…not that I'd know. I…just oh look you got me babbling too now!" Henderson said with a laugh it made his blue eyes sparkle and that sent a shiver down Nerissa's spine.

* * *

**This is a filler in a way. But I thought I should at least give you all something. I can't promise an update soon but I will see what I can do I am rather busy these days. I'm not a **_**huge **_**Mummy fan anymore...but for my loyal readers I shall continue! **


	4. This Place Is About To Blow!

_**This chapter is dedicated to **__**Laurafxox**__**, thank you for the encouragement!**_

* * *

**Chapter Three: This Place Is About To Blow!**

* * *

Nerissa was lounging on a deck chair watching Jonathan play poker. She would never admit to Evy but she was helping him win. Studying every one of the Americans he was playing, waiting for their tells; which was rather easy, after the first few rounds of the game. Henderson would take a drink from his Bourbon when he was nervous, Burns would push his glasses up and Daniels' finger twitched on his cards. The signals were subtle, for Henderson she would push some hair behind her ears, Burns she would rub her nose and for Daniels she would pop her gum. As of now the three men had no idea as to her helping as she pretended to read _Robin Hood_.

She had made a deal with Jon to split the winnings fifty-fifty, just like they always did.

"So where are you chaps off to?" Jonathan asked casually as he looked up at Nerissa who signaled that both Burns and Daniels were bluffing.

"Hamunaptra, where are you going?" Jonathan raised an eyebrow once hearing they were going to the same place.

"Ness? What are you doing?" Rick said as he sat down next to her. He slowly saw her signal to Jonathan again and smirked.

"You dirty cheat. Sure hope he is giving you some of the winnings. Anyway I was wondering…what's the story on Evelyn?" Nerissa froze for a moment before bursting into a fit of laughter. The men playing poker all turned to look at her. Rick turned a little pink as he cleared his throat.

"Sorry Rick it's just been, what two hours since you kissed me and then you ask about my friend? Wow I feel loved. But she is single because only a lunatic would marry her or even date her. She is married to her research. She likes reading a lot, her parents died when she was sixteen. You know about her brother well enough as you punched him in the face, which many like to do. She loves Egypt and everything about it. Even the smelly camels, did I mention before that I hate them? I've rambled and such and made myself look like a mad woman again but now you know." She said with a chuckle. Rick just grinned at his best friend.

"I kissed you? You kissed me Ness." He said with a wink Nerissa just laughed as he got up to walk towards Jonathan.

"NO! YOU _KISSED_ ME!" She screeched before realizing what she said. She felt her cheeks turn red as her friend winked at her again, before she turned she saw Henderson stare at her. His beautiful blue eyes were dark with jealousy which made her blush even more. She noticed Rick point discreetly to him and mouth 'found him'. After all these years he remembered the type of man she was looking for. She didn't know whether to be proud or concerned. With a quick shrug she got up out of her seat and walked towards her room humming to herself quietly.

Slowly opening her door she looked down at her Pointer dog that she brought with her. The dog barked in excitement at seeing her.

"Hush Indy! Now where did you put my hat? Did you hide it again? Ugh if it's under the bed again I'm going to smack you Boo. Aha! There, now what did I tell you, you little scamp! Putting my hat under the bed?" She grabbed her fedora and stood up, turning towards the mirror she screamed. There was a man with rotten teeth behind her with a curved knife raised above her. Indy growled as he bit the man's leg pulling him away, the man tried to shake him off when Nerissa grabbed her book and smacked the man in the face.

"TAKE THAT CREEP! THAT'LL TEACH YOU TO COME INTO _MY_ ROOM!" The man let out a yelp of pain and his nose crunched under the book. Nerissa brought her knee up into his groin and bolted towards her duffle bag of weapons grabbing it she pulled out her Colt 1911 and fired a shot in the man's forehead, killing him instantly. As he fell she spun on her heel and swung her bag over her shoulder bolting out of the room, Indy followed at her heels.

Not even a hundred feet from her room was, complete chaos men and women screaming in terror, gun shots coming from every direction and flames devouring the ship. She let out a gasp as she saw the American's fighting off men in black in true American cowboy style, firing shots from their pistols with entertained yelps of excitement. She felt herself smirk at the sight before letting out a scream as a man tackled her. Quickly pulling a knife out of her brown knee high heeled boot she shoved it into the man's gut with a brutal twist. She flipped the man over her with her other leg and he landed with a sick thud. Nerissa quickly jumped to her feet and spun around to fight another man dressed in black. With her skilled hand she swung her blade out and sliced his cheek with a frustrated grunt. She dodged his attacks but the man was also skilled and sliced the back of her right hand. Thankfully she was a left hander, but it still stung. She gasped as he raised his menacing blade ready for a kill blow before a shot rang out. The man's eyes went wide before he fell back with a bullet between his brown eyes. She turned to see who had saved her and blushed when she saw Henderson grinning at her as he gave her a flirtatious wink.

Before she could smile back Jonathan came stumbling towards her holding the dreaded puzzle box. She saw that Henderson was once again saving her and this time Jon's ass as he shot a man on fire that was running towards them, she briefly heard Jon say something about not panicking before falling overboard.

"Run! This place is about to blow!" Henderson screamed as he ran towards her. She screamed as his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her overboard with him. The rush of water filling her lungs made her panic. She couldn't swim! She felt herself being pulled up as she struggled and clawed to get to the surface. The second air filled her tired lungs she let out an ear piercing scream.

"I CAN'T SWIM! PLEASE DON'T LET ME GO!" she said grabbing on to Henderson like he was her personal floatation device. She felt him shift so she was holding onto his back, she tried not to strangle her savior but she was terrified. He began to swim towards the shore to safety and dry land.

"Don't worry Rissa I got you." He said between strokes finally he got to the point where they could both stand. Nerissa turned to look at him with tears in her eyes, she hated being weak but she couldn't help it. Yet she was thankful this man a complete stranger saved her multiple times in less than five minutes. She stood on her tip toes and gave him a grateful kiss on his warm lips. Before she could pull away he pulled her closer. Her wet navy peasant blouse stuck to his own shirt yet she didn't care. This kiss was far different from the ones she had before. As they pulled apart for some air she felt something nudge her leg, she looked down to see Indy with her soaking wet fedora in his mouth.

"Thank you Mr. Henderson I owe you…" she whispered as her cheeks turned bright red with embarrassment. His blue eyes sparkled as he gave her another flirtatious wink.

"Call me Jake, and no problem. Love to help a pretty lady. I'll let you get back to your friends. See you around Rissa." He said with a grin before kissing her slightly swollen lips one last time. She stood there with a dumbfound grin on her face, her fingers on her lips. Bending down to take her fedora from Indy's mouth she chuckled at the dog.

"Indiana I think I found my cowboy…" she whispered before treading towards her friends in the knee deep water. She saw Rick smirking at her and rubbed the back of her neck, he was never going to let her live this down.

"What was that about Ness? Hmm did you need some help breathing? So nice of Henderson to give you some air." He said with a laugh before Beni's annoying voice was heard on the other side of the river.

"HEY O'CONNEL! LOOKS LIKE I HAVE ALL THE HORSES! YOU AND NERISSA DON'T!"

"HEY BENI LOOKS TO ME THAT YOU'RE ON THE WRONG SIDE OF THE _RI-VER_!" Nerissa let out a laugh as Beni looked around and realized Rick was right, Rick laughed as well as Beni kicked the water spitting out curses in Hungarian.

"Rick, I am so glad we are still friends. You never cease to make my day." She said with a laugh.

* * *

**Well everyone was it worth the wait? I am about to start the next chapter. But I need some sleep it's 2am and I need some sleep. That damn Insomnia! But in your case I can think up more stuff for the next chapters. **

**Here is the plan for this story, there will be a few more chapters and then an epilogue. After that there will be sequals for each movie. But have no fear this one still has a while to go, I will have tons of fillers thrown it so it won't end too soon. 'Cause I'd hate to end it when it's just starting to get good!**

**XOXO Anna**


	5. Desert Heat

**Chapter Four: Desert Heat**

* * *

It was still early when the five of them had found a small Nomad village. Nerissa was tired as hell and just wanted to sleep. The women in the village made a bee-line towards her and Evy with smiles.

"Uh what do they want? Evy what do these women want?" Nerissa asked as a little girl covered head to toe in black grabbed her hand and pulled her towards a tent.

"They wish to give us new clothes. How nice of them considering I lost all of mine." Nerissa groaned, she liked her clothes, she didn't want new ones. Her navy peasant blouse was comfortable even with the detailed brown belt under her average sized bust. Sure her black leggings were a bit on the warm side with the desert sun but they were comfortable enough to run, sit or just plan walk in. And her boots her favorite pair of brown leather heeled boots; she wouldn't trade them for anything!

Nerissa flinched as the little girl began to play with her leather cuff bracelet with the circular rose stone on her left wrist. That cuff covered the tattoo on her wrist; it was the Eye of Horus. A tattoo that a man given her when she was drunk. It was quite a shock to find in the morning even more of one when she noticed that Rick had the same one on his hand. Only while Rick's was the size of a dime hers was the size of a silver dollar. The little girl grinned as she then began to fiddle with her other bracelet on her other wrist it was a black cord bracelet with intricate knots to make it look like a rope, Jonathan had the same one. She made them when she was eight and the two of them still wore them constantly, it was a clichéd symbol of their constant friendship. She remembered that Evy was jealous about them so she made her a small cartouche pendant that said 'Evelyn' she still wore it behind her locket.

"Those rings were my mother's." She whispered to the girl who was staring at the three small diamond covered rings on her left middle finger. The little girl smiled as she held up a small golden locket as she opened it Nerissa saw a picture of a beautiful Arabic woman holding a toddler and a kind looking man.

"Your parents?" she asked as she pointed to the couple, the girl whispered the word for mother in Arabic. One of the few words Nerissa knew. She smiled at the little girl touching her sun kissed cheek.

"You look like her." She whispered as the girl smiled and reached for her other hand looking at the ring on her middle finger. It was a cocktail ring that Evy bought her for her eighteenth birthday, a gold ring with an amber colored stone and little stones surrounding it in the same color. She still found herself sitting in the sun every so often watching the sun reflect off it.

"Do you like that? Look at my earrings too kiddo. I have two sets. I was…uhm…bored? I got them pierced twice. Don't know anyone else who was crazy enough to do so. But it drove my Aunt Rachel crazy! See I have smokey quartz for the dangles. And gold studs for the second hole." She said as the girl studied the 30mm sized smokey quartz earrings. But it was her jeweled ankh necklace that drew the girl's attention the most.

"Ankh. Life." She said in broken English, as she studied the pendant that was the size of her small thumb.

"Yeah ankh. My parents got it for me, before they died. I was nineteen, there was an accident and they both died." She whispered it was the first time she talked about her parents in nearly five years. She felt tears prickle behind her long lashes. She could barely remember her mother's face with her blonde hair and bright green eyes, or her father's laugh that reached his blue eyes. She sat there looking off into the distance watching a little boy playing with his parents. She had been burying her pain for years refusing to cry but this one little girl brought back the memories. Ones she wished would stay buried and locked away.

"Miss them?" the little girl whispered as she stumbled on the English words. Nerissa looked at the girl and nodded. The girl pulled her towards a man that was tending to a horse.

"Adiva, who is this?" The man asked in both Arabic and English. Nerissa realized that this was the girl's father.

"I'm Nerissa. I was just talking to your daughter, she is beautiful sir." The man smiled as he nodded.

"She looks just like her mother. Are those your friends Nerissa, over there with Amir?" Nerissa turned to see Jonathan trying to get some camels and laughed.

"Yes we need some camels to travel…I wish we still had the horses we started with." She muttered the man smiled.

"Take Barakah, she is a good horse. A gift for making my daughter smile, she hasn't smiled in so long. Not since her mother was still alive." Nerissa looked at the man with shock written over her face. She looked at the beautiful white horse and bit her lip.

"I couldn't! She is your horse sir." She tried to reason with him but he wouldn't listen.

"She was my wife's horse. She would want to give her to you if she were in my place. Please take her; I want you to have her. She is a wonderful horse, but she brings memories of my wife. I think it is time to let go of the past and live for tomorrow." Nerissa nodded softly as the man handed her the reigns.

"Thank you. Here take this as a thank you. I won't take no as an answer." She said handing the man her copy of _Robin Hood_.

"I was going to give it away anyway. I give away the books I finish." She said with a smile the man grinned.

"Ah I had this as a boy! I sold it along with some other books to get my wife this very horse!" Nerissa gave a small laugh. She walked towards Jon with a smile as he continued to get some camels. The man was obviously trying to rip Jon off.

"You only need four now. A man gave me his horse." Jon turned to look at her with a huff.

"He is charging me for the whole bloody herd! I don't need any more than four now! GIVE ME FOUR! NO MORE!" he yelled Nerissa grinned as she shook her head.

"It would've been a lot easier if you traded your sister." Nerissa spun around to glare at Rick.

"Really? Wow you're pathetic Rick!" she snapped Rick just shrugged.

"We could trade you instead Ness. I'm sure he'd like you. Being blonde you must be exotic to him." Nerissa's eyes widened as she looked at the man.

"You know what Evy knows his native language so they have more in common! We can trade her!" she squeaked. The two men just chuckled at their nervous friend. Rick's laughter came to a sudden stop when Evy came out in new clothes and kohl around her eyes. He was completely smitten, and Nerissa didn't plan on letting him live it down any time soon.

The sun was unbearable in the desert heat. She could feel herself burning; she wanted to curse her Irish decent. At least the horse was doing better than her. She looked down to see Indy chasing a random desert hare barking as it hopped around. She couldn't help but laugh at his silly antics. She tried to block the sun by pulling her fedora lower over her burnt face but it didn't do much for her.

"Stupid sun, stupid heat. Is it too much to want an eclipse? Just block out the damn sun so I don't melt here!" she whined as the Warden began to sing off key. It was official she was ready to kill someone if it meant she would get out of the damn heat.

"It could be worse Ness; at least we have water this time." Nerissa turned to look at Rick.

"Easy for you to say I am sharing my water with a horse and dog! Where was that old well at? I am so thirsty I could drink an ocean!" she said with a tired sigh.

"The salt in the ocean water would kill you Nerissa. You would dehydrate faster that way than out here. And if you managed to live you would be very ill." Evelyn pointed out which just made her roll her eyes.

"Details, details Evy. I'm just thirsty. Leave it at that alright?" she snapped, she didn't want to be bitchy but the heat was getting to her.

"The well is a bit farther. By the time we get there it'll be night fall and we can rest for the night. Just hold out a bit longer Ness." Nerissa just hoped it wouldn't be much longer.

Finally nearly five hours later they reached the old well. It was just as Nerissa remembered it being, a small abandoned well in the middle of the desert.

"We'll camp here for the night. Set up the tents here." Rick said as he stretched his sore muscles. Nerissa couldn't imagine what being on a camel was like if a horse hurt. Slowly sliding off the horse she led it to the well.

"Drink up." She said as she handed a water filled bucket to the horse which greedily drank. Indy was nudging her leg and whimpering letting her know he was thirsty too she pulled a tin cup out of her saddle bag and filled it with some of the water in her canteen.

"Enjoy Indy; it's the last of my water until the horse is done." Jon came over with a yawn as he handed her his own canteen.

"You need to drink some too. Have mine I can wait." He said as she gave a grateful nod before drinking the cold liquid.

"Thanks Jon. Man I hate the desert endless miles of nothing but sand. How do you think the Americans are handling?" She asked as she leaned back onto Jon who was leaning up against the well.

"You mean that Henderson chap? I saw that kiss. You seemed to be enjoying it." He said with a smirk and a wink.

"Shut up Jon that's none of your business. But I care about the others, minus Beni and that Egyptologist. Those two get on my nerves. What about you? Hmm? I didn't get the chance to ask if you found a future Mrs. Carnahan I want godchildren! Are you going to leave it up to Evy to give them to me?" she laughed, it was moments like this with Jon that she loved. The two of them could always just sit there and enjoy each other's company. The two of them acted like twins as kids always finding mischief. While Evy was the golden child they were the troublemakers.

"No can't say I have. But remember our deal if we don't find someone by your thirtieth birthday we are getting married! Remember our mothers tried to pair us up? I swear Mum was planning the wedding from the day we met, you in your overalls and short sleeved shirt. Missing a tooth and dirt on your little sun burnt cheeks." He said as he poked her cheek making her chuckle.

"Let's not forget you in your prep school uniform that stupid little tie and blazer in the desert heat! You were a chubby little thing! What were we five and ten? I miss those days; you remember when my dad brought the sleds on the dig? We were sledding on sand dunes! Now that was an Egyptian Christmas to remember! I loved making sand angels! And the sand people those were fun too! Evy was so young too she was only two, with her little braids and that frilly dress!" The two friends laughed at the memories of their childhood. It wasn't long until the two fell asleep leaning against each other.

When morning finally came Nerissa found herself lying on Jon's lap and Indy curled up against her side his head resting on Jon's legs. She sat up and stretched with a big yawn.

"Is it morning already?" Jon mumbled as he cracked his neck and back while stretching as well.

"Yep, time for another day of melting in the desert. I don't know about you but I'm having a blast! Note my sarcasm." She groaned as she stood up and looked around; Rick was making what she could only guess was coffee.

"You two want some coffee?" He yelled confirming her suspicions. She felt her nose scrunch up in disgust, she _hated_ coffee. Not just the taste but the smell of it too she always had.

"I rather drink piss Rick and you know that!" she said as she sat next to him.

Within ten minutes the camp was packed up and they continued to make their way to Hamunaptra. It was when they saw a valley littered with skeletons of soldiers that she knew they were close.

"I knew that guy." Rick said pointing to one of them making the others gag silently. Nerissa noticed one man with an eye patch and frowned.

"That bastard owed me money. Never did get that ten dollars, last time I lend money to a man with an eye patch!" she snapped as she passed him she heard Rick and Jon chuckle. After making their way through the valley Nerissa looked up towards the cliffs and sighed, the men on horseback were still watching them just like they had three years ago.

"Rick?" she questioned he turned to look at her briefly before responding.

"I see them too." He whispered quietly as to not alert the others of the observers.

* * *

**Well here was the brief chapter four. I hope you enjoyed this little filler. I wanted to show the friendship between Jon and Nerissa. And I wanted to use the line Rick says in the deleted scenes "I knew that guy." It always cracks me up! Keep an eye out for chapter five which I will start later tonight. **


	6. Here We Go Again

**Chapter Five: Here We Go Again**

* * *

And in case you didn't check out Nerissa before…

**http:/www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/cgi/set?id=35198659**

* * *

The sun was brutal today worse than the other days, as if it was trying to stop their journey to the lost city.

"Finally we are almost there. I think my ass fell asleep on this horse. I feel bad for you all riding _camels_." Before any of the others could respond the sound of hoof beats met their tired ears.

"Good morning my friends." Beni said with an arrogant smirk, one that made Nerissa flinch in disgust.

"Well, look what we found. Nice to see you all made it." Henderson's voice said from behind Nerissa. She turned around and blushed as he winked at her.

"Actually I care more that you made it Rissa." He whispered with a grin. She noticed that he once again called her Rissa, he was the only one that ever did and she couldn't find it in herself to complain. She actually liked the way it rolled of his tongue, the very tongue…she found herself blushing even more.

"What the hell we doin'?" Daniels asked as he leaned forward on his horse with a bored sigh.

"Patience, my good barat'm patience." Beni said making everyone raise an eyebrow.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Nerissa whispered which just resulted in Jon shrugging.

"Remember our bet, O'Connell. First one to the city, 500 cash bucks." Henderson said while spitting some of his chewing tobacco out. Nerissa eyed the tobacco and felt herself tap her saddle bag which carried her _Lucky Strikes_. She was trying to quit but still loved the taste of the bitter tobacco she smoked.

"Here we go again. We're about to be shown the way." Rick said as he patted his camel's head casually. Nerissa was getting nervous, she hadn't been back in three years and frankly she didn't want to be going back. She could still picture the face in the sand and it terrified her. As to what else could be under that damn sand, she had a feeling it was more than she was willing to deal with.

As the city began to appear the travelers minus Rick, Nerissa and Beni all gasped. A few muttered 'I'll be damned' making Nerissa chuckle. She was one of those people three years ago before she knew what was there.

"Hey boys I'll be glad to spare you the embarrassment of us beating you there if you give me the cash now." Nerissa said with a smirk Daniels just laughed at her but Henderson grinned.

"Rissa how about when I beat you there how about you gimme another kiss?" He said with a self-assured smirk.

"That's _if_ you beat me Henderson. But what will I get if I beat you? Hmm? What if I don't want another kiss?" She held back a laugh as she saw his smile falter. "Tell you what if I win you owe me dinner _and_ a drink. I like Bourbon just so you know." She saw his eye brighten at the mention of the drink.

"Marry me. Marry me right now please." He said with a wide grin making her laugh.

"Let's see how that dinner and drink goes pal." She gave him a flirtatious wink before spurring her horse on. Her childhood equestrian lessons were kicking in as the horse galloped across the sand, Henderson hot on her tail. Indy was close behind barking joyously at the freedom. By the time she was at the city walls she laughing at the rush of adrenaline, her horse gracefully jumped the stone wall.

"I think _I_ won Henderson." She said with a grin as she got off her horse he was already walking towards her with his warm smile.

"So you did. And it looks like your friend got to the city before the rest of us so you win the cash too. Too bad I was looking forward to that kiss." She let out a school girlish giggle at his response. He was about to say something else but she stood on her tip toes and kissed him briefly before turning to leave. Henderson grabbed her hand and spun her back around with a smirk and kissed her again. When they pulled apart she was breathless. Thankfully she wasn't the only one; there was something about this man. She felt as if she knew him for years not just a few days.

"See you around _Jake_." She said with a smirk as she turned to walk away only to run into a large pillar.

"OH SHIT! There is a pillar thing. I knew that…I just wanted to read it better. I swear really! I'm going to go now…over there where the others are. Bye." She said turning red as she ran off towards the others.

Hopefully the others hadn't seen her run into a pillar especially Rick who already laughed at her for other things. She quietly slid next to Jon who was tapping his fingers on his bottom lip as he looked over some carvings on a stone wall.

"Nice move over there, very graceful Rissy. And I thought Evy couldn't get Egypt off her mind. You quite latterly have it on yours, right down to the _imprint_ of that pillar love." Nerissa glared at her best friend as she shoved him.

"I meant it really I did." She muttered as she tried rubbing the imprint off her forehead.

"You swear Rissy?" she smirked at his question she had the perfect comeback to that. One Rick had been on the receiving end of several times.

"Every damn day Jon." He let out a laugh as Rick walked up to them.

"Me too Ness! Though I don't think that's what he meant. At least it wasn't what his sister meant back at the prison." The three found, themselves chuckling as Evy was going on about the statues in the background. She turned to sneak a look at Henderson who was talking to the Egyptologist about something before she heard Evy let out an excited squeal.

"What? What just happened? Evy why did you squeal?" she said as she spun around to look at her friend.

"THIS! This is the Statue of Anubis. Its legs go underground! Look you can still see some of the black paint on it!" As Nerissa studied the statue she let out a small whimper of fear. This was the statue from before, with the sand face. Rick who was standing next to her gave her a sympathetic look. To cheer her up while tying the rope he kept hitting the warden in the face with it, this did cheer her up a bit as the warden yelped.

"How am I getting down there? I have Indy…there is no way in hell I'm going down there without my dog." Nerissa said as she looked down the dark hole they were to climb down.

"Tie him to you, you know make a sling." Rick said as Nerissa walked up and made a sling around Rick.

"He's fat. I'd snap and die. You got manly muscle you take him. Now shut up and go down first Rick." She couldn't help but laugh, Rick never could tell a woman he cared for no.

* * *

**I hope you all like this one. Don't worry if it's short it's just a, filler and the next is on the way. **

**Up next is the introduction to the Medjai and the chapter after that…well you'll just have to sit back and wait. I will try to be quick about these chapters but I did start school again and have to keep that my #1 priority. **

**Even some of my nights of writing will be cut short due to my Astronomy homework taking up my time. **


	7. If I Die Young, Sink Me In The River

**This chapter is dedicated to **_The Swiftstar_ **thank you for the encouragement and the little nudge for me to actually update sooner lol. And of course my Beta Reader, without you there would be no story. Just a bunch of errors and run on sentences! lol**

**And here is a message for **_lala_ **bitches like you are why I post the next chapter. Because I know it pisses you off. You may hate it but this story is liked by others. So take **_**that**_**! **

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN THE SONG "IF I DIE YOUNG" THAT IS PROPERTY OF THE BAND PERRY.

* * *

**Chapter Six: If I Die Young, Sink Me In The River**

* * *

As Nerissa dropped down the remaining foot to the dirt floor she groaned. It smelt horrible and she couldn't see much with the torch Rick had.

"Where the hell are we? And what is that smell? It smells like a dead animal or something." She felt Jon tap her arm and silently point to the fat warden who was greedily looking around for anything of value.

"That explains the smell but where are we?" Nerissa instantly regretted it when Evy's eyes grew wide in excitement.

"This is where they prepared bodies for the _afterlife_!" She said with a grin. Nerissa made a face and a disgusted groan.

"Forget I even asked, you already said too much. Let's go I wanna find something better, something more exciting than dead people." Nerissa said as she followed Rick down the dark halls. She kept one hand on her gun holster as she looked around nervously. It was hard to not jump at the skittering noise that seemed to surround them, it had to be bugs. She absolutely hated bugs!

They quietly and cautiously walked into a room with giant legs sticking out of the ceiling. Obviously it was the statue of Anubis that Evy had been rambling about, but something seemed off. Loud and spine chilling moans could be heard from the other side of the room. Nerissa felt herself grab her pistols out of their sling. Rick quickly eyed her and gave her a small nod, one that said "defend the others". Quietly they snuck closer to the statue raising their guns. Nerissa felt herself jump as she found herself looking down the barrel of a gun. The Americans and their group were all facing them.

"You scared the bejesus out of us, O'Connell." Henderson said as he stared wide eyed at Rick.

"Likewise" was all Rick said with a lazy smirk. Nerissa found herself smirking, which was followed by a blush as Henderson winked at her.

"You two are outnumbered here. There are only three of you and more of me." Beni said with a crooked smile.

"Four you dumbass, see? Rick, Jon, Evy and myself. Learn to count Gabor." There was a bark from Indy which made Nerissa grin.

"Make that five, Indy counts too. Sorry buddy." Nerissa mentally patted herself on the back for making Beni blush in embarrassment.

Before Nerissa could even register what happened next she found herself in another room. Evy had dragged them out of the room into a lower one. She seemed to think that they were right under the Statue of Anubis' legs. Her plan was for them to dig out from under the Americans and steal, no discover the Book of Amun-Ra before their rivals. Which is where they found themselves now, digging into the ceiling with a pick axe.

"I just can't wait to see the faces of those beastly Americans when we find the book before them!" Evy paused as she looked at Rick and Nerissa before she bit her lip to say something else.

"Uhm…no offense." She said it almost sounded like a question to Nerissa. Rick told her it wasn't a problem and when Evy looked at her she realized her friend wanted a response from her as well.

"It's, fine Evy, I'm only half American. So I am only half insulted. Really it's not a big deal." Nerissa said with a chuckle. Turning she saw Jon swinging a pick axe like a golf club, she rolled her eyes. She had never understood golf, it was boring to her. Baseball on the other hand, she and Rick shared a love of it. As she stood to stretch she heard what Evy was talking about, she couldn't help but gag at the details of mummification.

"You see they get a red hot poker, stick it up your nostril, scramble it around and rip it all out through your nose." While she was about to vomit herself she had to laugh at Rick's terrified expression.

"If I die don't sign me up for mummification!" He said while staring at Nerissa sternly.

"I agree, if we had to follow the old customs give me two drachmas and place them on my eyes for the ferryman. Though I'd prefer that you; bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses, sink me in the river at dawn, and send me away with the words of a love song." Jon looked over briefly before giving his response.

"Likewise." He said with one final swing of his makeshift club. It had latched onto the ceiling and ripped a giant hole which led to a large object falling from the ceiling. Nerissa jumped back with a loud scream as it landed where she had been sitting a few minutes ago.

"What the hell is that? Oh my God to think that could've been me!" she said pointing to the now crushed pillar she had been sitting on. Evy started brushing sand off and gasped at what she saw.

"This is a sarcophagus!" She said as she continued to dust, only to find a star shaped indent. As if it was an ancient lock.

"Looks like a lock. You'd need a key to open that." Rick said as he tapped the indent. Before Nerissa could express her thankfulness about not having a key Evy jumped up with an excited yell.

"KEY! That's what the man with a hook was talking about!" She pulled out the puzzle box, which Jon whined was his.

"Technically Jon that was mine first. Then it was Rick's, which you then stole from him. So…yeah your words mean nothing." Nerissa said with a groan as she saw that it fit perfectly.

Just as Evy was about to turn the key they heard a loud scream coming from the hall. They all rushed to the doorway and gasped. There was the warden running like a bat out of hell, clawing at his head. Nerissa looked to see where he was running and flinched, seeing that he wasn't going to slow down before he hit the stone wall. When he ran into the wall there was a sickening crunch as his skull cracked. Evy let out a small whimper as Rick and Nerissa walked towards the now dead warden.

"What do you think made him do this?" Nerissa asked with a wave of her hand. All Rick could do was shrug, what else could he do? Not even a minute after the warden's death, or perhaps suicide, Jon was snatching up his bag. Indy sat in the preparation room whimpering refusing to move. It was a sad sight to see the animal so frightened.

"Come here Indy. It's alright buddy." Nerissa coaxed the dog to come towards her which he slowly did.

After the warden's death the remaining four went topside and sat around a fire quietly. Sure none of them liked the warden but it was a terrible way to die.

The four found themselves sitting around the fire as Jon looked through the warden's bag.

"I wonder what killed our friend." Nerissa asked as she eyed the bag hesitantly as if it would jump out at her.

"Did you ever see him eat?" Jon said with a laugh as he continued to dig through the bag. She had to admit Jon was right, he devoured whatever you put in front of him, and most of it ended up on whoever was sitting next to him. Nerissa had learned that nasty little detail the hard way.

"Heard the Americans had an adventure of their own, couple of the diggers, were burned alive. Pressurized salt acid." Rick said as he sat down. Nerissa and Evy's eyes went wide at the thought.

"Dear lord that sounds painful. I guess Seti was no fool huh?" When Evy was about to say something Jon screamed making the others jump, Nerissa let out an ear piercing scream.

"What?" Screamed Evy as Jon looked at his fingers. Nerissa was about ready to bolt before Jon looked at her.

"There is broken glass in here." Nerissa froze and looked at Jon before letting out a growl of frustration and smacking him upside the head.

"Do not do that to me! Dear god I thought the worst! I was thinking there was a snake or something!" she said getting ready to stomp away.

"Glenlievet? Twelve years old! He may have been a smelly man but he had good taste!" Nerissa snatched the bottle out of Jon's hands and took a swig. The warm liquid was like liquid relaxation.

Before she could take another sip there was the shrill cry of a horse. Looking up she saw a whole cavalry of desert people riding into the camp. Her eyes went wide as she sprung up and bolted towards her weapons. Instantly she went into survival mode and began firing at the men attacking the camp. It felt like a repeat of the last time she was here. As she was loading her gun she noticed Henderson was about to be attacked from behind, she bolted towards him and fired a shot at the attacker hitting his shoulder. Henderson spun around to see the attacker stumbling back. He gave her one quick nod of thanks before returning the favor when a man tried to attack Nerissa from behind.

"Thanks, now duck!" she screamed as Henderson ducked. She found herself engaged in battle of blades when she was forced to throw her empty gun to the sand and pull out her knife. It was as if she was a different person as she spun and sliced. She had no idea how she knew the maneuvers she was using. Something seemed oddly familiar how she and Henderson were switching between fighting their opponents and defending each other.

Nerissa was lost in the moment of adrenaline which was brought to an abrupt halt when a loud commanding yell echoed throughout the ruins.

"ENOUGH!" Her opponent froze and stepped back looking at the man that ordered the fighting to cease. She looked briefly at Henderson who looked towards Rick who was talking to the man. When the desert men retreated she found herself confused. Why did they attack only to suddenly change their minds?

"Now you know there is something buried in the sand! The way they attacked us like that?" Henderson said with an eager grin.

"These men are desert people, they value water. Not gold." Rick said as he turned to help Evy up.

"Hey O'Connell what do you say we make a truce for the night?" Burns' shaky voice asked as his dark eyes looked around as if another desert warrior would jump out.

"Fine by me! The more the merrier…" Nerissa said looking at Rick questioningly. He was still paying more attention to Evy, she couldn't help but grin at the sight.

A few hours later it was dark. Nerissa found herself sitting in front of her own small fire. It was quiet and a little lonely with the others in their tents or near the main fire. Nerissa was at ease though. She enjoyed the silence for once. Silence in Hamunaptra was a good thing; it meant the evil was still at bay.

"This seat taken?" Came a quiet southern drawl, it was Henderson. Nerissa waved a hand signaling the man to take a seat. He slowly sat down with a tired thud before looking at her.

"You alright? Your hand is bleeding." He asked, she looked down and noticed the cut on her hand had reopened.

"Oh that was from the boat. It must've reopened during all the drama." He quietly picked up her hand with a small smile as he began to look at the cut, it wasn't too deep but deep enough where it still bled a lot. He took a flask out of his breast pocket and opened it.

"Bourbon, not only does it taste good but it cleans the hell out of a cut." She couldn't help but melt under his smirk. But that was short lived when she let out a screech as he poured some of the liquid onto her hand.

"That shit burns! And not in a good way! Owww!" She howled in pain and frustration. He gave a quiet chuckle as he told her he knew it hurt.

"That means it's cleaning it out. Trust me an infection in your hand hurts worse. Makes shooting a little hard."

"But I'm _left_ handed!" She whined, before he started cleaning it she didn't even know it had reopened!

"Stop your whining I'm almost done, just need to bandage it." He said as he pulled out a clean bandana from his pocket, how it remained so after staying in the desert was a mystery to her but she didn't question or complain. While the pain was torture the warm and calloused hands expertly wrapped up her hand. She stared at his hands with curiosity. She hissed in pain when he pulled it tight, knotting the makeshift bandage.

"Sorry, more used to tying rope than bandages." He said with a sheepish grin. She looked him in the eyes and felt herself melting again. It all seemed familiar somehow. As if she had been here in this exact moment before but she couldn't put her finger on it. Before she could say anything about it she felt his warm lips touch hers.

When he pulled back she grinned warmly, who was she to question why it was familiar? As long as he kissed her she didn't care.

"So why are you used to tying rope more?" She asked as she leaned back onto her elbows avoiding putting her hand on the ground.

"Grew up on a Texas ranch, we, my family I mean caught our own horses. It was a lot of work. But it was worth it once we broke the horses and used them for herding cattle. I had four sisters, and two brothers. I was the baby in the family. And when it came to my mother I never complained, I got more sweets from her." He said with a laugh. His laugh was contagious.

"Oh so you're a Momma's Boy? How cute!" He playfully shoved her with a grin.

"You say that like it's a bad thing! I never could get in trouble around her. Learned how to get myself out of trouble with just a look around her. I was very _charming_!" The two were laughing even harder now. "What about you? What's your story?" He asked looking at her with raised eyebrows.

"Not much to it. My mother was half British and half American. My father was American. I was born in Memphis on July 4th, 1899. I was an only child which was alright because it made traveling easier. I was closer to my daddy because he was the fun parent. He had wanted a son but he had me and was alright with that. I was a little troublemaker. Even more so when I met Jon, we were the Terrible Two growing up. Looking back I realize that might not have been a good thing. My parents died when I was 19 in an accident. They were on a dig…and they came across grave robbers…the excavation group that came in after my parents found them. The grave robbers had shot them. The only good thing out of their deaths was that they died together. I never told anyone the details of their deaths. I've been bottling it up for the past five years or so." She said quietly, Henderson looked at her sympathetically as he wrapped an arm around her shaking shoulders.

"I know you must hate to hear it but I'm sorry. I wish I had more I could say." Henderson said with a frown.

"You know I can barely remember their faces? If it weren't for the picture I have I would have forgotten completely. But I can't live in the past. From here on I am only living for today and the present." She said with a weak smile.

"Sounds like a plan. To the future!" He said before taking a sip out of his flask then handing it to Nerissa. It was then she realized maybe moving on completely wasn't such a bad idea. She smirked as she took a swig before leaning over and kissing his warm lips. She could taste the liquor and a hint of tobacco on his lips and grinned before he deepened the kiss. She quickly pulled away with a laugh.

"This here does not count as the drink you owe me just so you know _Jake_." She said with a laugh, Henderson found himself joining in on her laughter.

"Sure hoped it wasn't. Because then I wouldn't have an excuse to take you out for drinks again." Henderson said with another of his now famous flirtatious winks.

* * *

**Well there is chapter six! I plan to start writing the next chapter soon, but school will come first. I do have some more time since I dropped Astronomy. And I usually can write a bit while in my Stress Management class. Gotta love learning disabilities and their accommodations (I get copies of the PowerPoint so I don't have to pay attention 100%! lol)**


	8. Dog, Is Man's Best Friend You Know

**I want to dedicate this chapter to all of my loyal readers. Feedback is great, so feel free to let me know what you think. Got any suggestions? Let me know, got a quote you want me to throw in? Please I need some feedback! **

**_Also I want to mention while Nerissa is a smoker I do not condone it. In fact I hate the habit, my mom and sister smoke and it smells horrible. But then again it is the 1920s and it was "all the rage" to smoke lol. Not that you care…_******

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Dog, Is Man's Best Friend You Know**

* * *

Nerissa was getting tired of all the sand; she woke up with sand in her mouth and up her nose. It annoyed her to find sand in all of her things, and that wasn't even as bad as the heat of the desert!

"Morning Rissy. How did you sleep? Would you believe me if I told you _Evy_ has a hang over? Bloody brilliant! All of these years giving us lectures for being irresponsible and now _she's_ the irresponsible one!" Jon said with a huge grin. Hearing Evy was hung over woke Nerissa up real quick. She jumped up with a grin and ran over to where Evy was sitting. The poor woman had her hands over her eyes as she groaned in pain.

"MORNING EVY! IT'S A BEAUTIFUL DAY! LOOK AT THE BRIGHT SKY! THE SAND MAKES IT LOOK AMAZING!" She said as loud as she could, Jon has a grin as he ran over to join in on the fun of torturing his baby sister.

"I HAVE TO AGREE RISSY! OH EVY LOOK THE AMERICAN CHAPS ARE AWAKE TOO!" Evy let out a frustrated and pained groan as she fell back into the warm sand behind the stone she sat on. Finally Nerissa and Jon could get some pay back.

"Would you two shut your traps? Here drink this. Coffee tends to help a little. I don't have aspirin so it's the best I can do." Rick said handing her a steaming cup of coffee. Jon and Nerissa snickered at the mother hen attitude from Rick. It was a little out of character for him but it was sweet, in a sick way. Evy took it with a groan. Nerissa smirked as she walked towards the entrance of the dig site.

Today they were going to open the sarcophagus, not exactly something worthy of the top of her to do list. Henderson was slowly making his way up towards her with a smile and a dorky little wave. She began to wonder where this relationship would go after the dig. He still owed her a drink and dinner; she couldn't help but hope it lasted longer than that. She couldn't explain it but she felt a connection to him. It was almost a sense of déjà vu as if they had met before, if they had been through this all before.

"Morning Rissa, how did you sleep?" Henderson asked as he fell into pace with her.

"I slept alright got sand up my nose though, seems to be a habit now, but besides the sand it was pretty restful. I guess a big fight before bed is good. Made me exhausted!" she said with a laugh. Before he could respond Indy came running up barking as he wagged his tail. He had been patrolling the ruins for awhile. Indy was a very protective dog and she didn't mind. To be honest it helped her sleep at night knowing he would keep her safe. She kneeled down to rub her beloved dog's ears which earned a huge dog kiss. She made a face before she kissed the dog between the eyes with a laugh. Henderson bent down and rubbed Indy's ears as well with a grin.

"He reminds me of my old dog Deacon. He was a border collie, herded the livestock. I had him since he was a pup; unfortunately he died a few years ago. He lived to be pretty old, he was sixteen. He was a good and loyal dog." Nerissa looked up at Henderson with a smile it was the simple things like this that she liked about him. He could go from the badass gun fighting cowboy to the sweet guy talking about his dog. As they went their separate ways Nerissa found herself growing bored. Evy was reading the inscriptions on the sarcophagus while the rest of them just sat there watching her. Indy let out a whimper before running off and barking like crazy. Everyone in the room froze as they watched the dog run out of the room.

"Hang on I'll be back. Don't open it without me! INDY! INDY, COME BACK HERE!" Nerissa ran out of the room trying to find Indy. She couldn't see him but she could hear his loud barking. She tried her hardest to not get lost in the winding hallways. Finally she began to recognize her surroundings; it was the way to the statue of Anubis' feet. When she found the entrance to the chamber she saw the Americans standing in front of a chest. Indy was barking at the chest, the Egyptologist was glaring at the dog. The rest of the men in the room were just staring at the dog wondering why he was barking.

"GET THIS MANGY MUTT OUT OF HERE!" the Egyptologist screamed. Nerissa glared at him as she called Indy once more. It was Henderson that picked him up. Indy was still barking as he tried to jump out of his arms.

"Easy boy, hey what's gotten into you, buddy?" He asked as he walked out of the room. Nerissa bit her lip in confusion; Indy never acted this way before.

"I don't know what has gotten into him!" she said as Henderson walked out of the chamber. He pulled a rope off of his belt and made a makeshift leash and tied it on Indy's collar. Before he could even hand her the leash Beni came running out of the chamber screaming about a curse.

"Curse? What curse is he talking about?" She asked as she watched the Hungarian run down the hallways screaming.

"Some curse on that chest, it mentioned something about _death on swift wings_. Whatever the hell that means." He said with a laugh. She looked up at him with a grin the sad thing was before coming to Hamunaptra she didn't believe in curses and such, but there was something about the abandoned city that made her believe it all. Then again before coming to the city she had never seen a giant face in the sand scream before.

"Hey Henderson! This thing is a waste of time! There is only a damn _book_ in the chest!" Daniels' frustrated voice came from the chamber. She looked at Henderson who shrugged at her with a lopsided grin.

"Here take this, do you need me to go back with you?" Henderson asked as he handed her the leash.

"Nah I got it. But thanks, and besides he calmed down when you got him out of the room." She said with a weak laugh. Henderson nodded as he gave her a flirtatious wink before turning to go back into the chamber. She pulled on the leash as she walked back to the others; it was sad how she was beginning to know how to navigate around the halls.

When she finally got back to the others they looked at her with raised eyebrows. She shrugged as she moved to stand next to Jon. She quickly tied Indy to one of the solar disks in the chamber. Rick and Jon had moved towards the sarcophagus the two men pulled out the inner sarcophagus and Nerissa couldn't help but stare.

"He who should not be named…and look the sacred spells have been chiseled off." Evy said as she trailed her fingers on the black sarcophagus. What her friend said triggered a memory from something her father had once told her on a dig. _'Egyptians valued their names. If they were buried without a name then they were condemned not only in life but the afterlife. Just like if the Roman's were buried without the toll for the ferryman. And if the body of the Egyptians was mutilated they would also be cursed to roam.'_

"Evy, stop, don't open that! If he was buried without a name that isn't a good thing! Not to mention the double lock!" Nerissa said nervously she heard Indy begin to whimper again and this time she felt uneasy herself. But Evy just waved a hand at her friend and told Jon and Rick to open it.

"It's a bunch of hokum Nerissa. There is nothing to worry about. This man has been dead for thousands of years! Besides I've dreamt about this since I was a little girl!" She said with a laugh. When she turned the key Nerissa flinched with each click of the lock and when it gave one final loud click she held her breath.

"You dream about dead guys?" Rick questioned with a raised eyebrow. Nerissa despite being nervous laughed at the question.

When Rick and Jon pushed open the sarcophagus the mummy inside popped out making Nerissa scream; Evy jumped back with a yelp and Jon and Rick gasped.

"Holy shit! I told you it was a bad idea!" Nerissa screeched as she held her hand to her chest trying to calm herself down.

"Oh my God, I hate it when these things do that!" Evy said as she tried to slow her heart rate.

"Is he supposed to look like _that_?" Rick asked; it was this moment Nerissa really got a look at the mummy in front of them. He was still decomposing, his jaw was dislocated and hanging in a silent scream. It was almost as if he had been alive when they buried him.

"No, I've never seen a mummy look like this before. He's still... still..." Evy was speechless as she tried to think of how to describe the sight before her it was Rick and Jon that finished her sentence.

"…Juicy." They said looking at the mummy. Nerissa had a sudden urge to _poke_ the mummy as if to ensure it would not jump out at them again. Looking around she found an axe pick and picked it up slowly walking towards the mummy. She held it by the pick and poked the mummy with the handle. She gagged when it made a _squish_ sound; the handle had gotten stuck in the gooey mummy making Rick and Jon flinch. Evy on the other hand glared as she yelled at Nerissa.

"Nerissa! Have you no respect for the dead? How would you like to be jabbed with that?" Nerissa could only shrug as she looked at the other two who just simply blinked at her.

"What like you weren't thinking about doing it! Besides from the look of it being poked would've been a walk in the park!" Jon seemed to laugh in agreement but Rick just continued to look at the mummy that now had an axe pick sticking out of its chest. It was Evy that removed the axe pick with a huff.

"See the guy is fine! The hole closed back up…ish?" Nerissa said with a nervous laugh as Evy continued to glare at her. Suddenly Evy gasped as she looked at the lid of the sarcophagus. The others leaned over and all gasped. There were ten scratches in the wood, meaning that the man _had_ been buried alive.

"Death is only the beginning." Evy said as she read the carving in the interior of the lid. Jon muttered something about a _poor bastard_. Rick just stared at the claw marks in shock and Nerissa fought the urge to throw up.

Nerissa couldn't believe the things she had seen in this city, faces in sand that screamed, a man run into a wall and kill himself and now a gooey mummy that was buried _alive_.

"Hey O'Connell what do you think these will get us back home?" Henderson asked as he walked up to their fire shaking an ivory jar. She couldn't help but chuckle as the Americans sat down with grins looking at their _treasure_.

"Jake you do know what that is right?" She asked when he sat next to her, when he had paused and furrowed his brows she realized none of them did.

"They are called canopic jars. That one you are holding is Qebekh, the falcon. Daniels yours is the baboon Hapy. And I'm guessing the human faced one is with the Egyptologist? That one would be Imsety, oh and if there was a jackal or wild dog that would be called Duamutef." She noticed the men didn't know the purpose of the jars and smirked.

"The human is guardian of the liver, the jackal is the stomach, the baboon is the lungs and the falcon is the guardian of the intestines. You boys are holding someone's _organs_." She said with a laugh as Henderson and Daniels dropped the jars on the ground.

"Are you kidding me? That is disgusting!" Henderson said as he gagged. With a laugh she stood up and walked away from the fire pulling out a pack of her Lucky Strikes. Today was a stressful day she reasoned with herself as she lit a cigarette. The warm comfort of the cigarette calmed her jumpy nerves.

"Got another?" She turned to see Henderson walk up beside her followed by Indy who had recently become the man's shadow. She pulled out another and handed it to him as well as her pack of matches.

"So I heard about your little gooey mummy." He said with a laugh as he took a long drag before blowing rings of smoke.

"Yeah…it was pretty nasty. He wasn't done decomposing. Worst part is he was alive when they buried him. They had put _two_ locks to keep him in. Rick thinks he most likely got a little frisky with the Pharaoh's daughter. I wouldn't be surprised with some of the rulers I've read about!" She said as she took another tired drag on her cigarette.

"So glad I wasn't around then." Henderson said with a smirk. She found herself cracking a smile at his words.

* * *

**Well there is chapter 7! I wrote it in my Stress Management class (since the PowerPoint's are emailed to me). But I won't be able to start the next chapter until at least Wednesday due to Exams and Papers I have to study and work on. **


	9. The Tale of the Lovers

**Okay I am trying to start introducing the past lives of Nerissa and Henderson, so if it seems a bit odd now I'm sorry. The next chapter will be more of an explanation; via flashback so until then bare with me please.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: The Tale of the High Priest, the Priestess and the Medjai**

* * *

"You know sometimes it feels like this is all familiar. I can't explain it you know?" Nerissa said as she looked at Henderson. The two of them had been sitting there for a few hours just talking. It had been relaxing just talking to someone.

"Like what?" Henderson asked as he scratched the back of his neck with a yawn. Nerissa stood and walked over to a stone with hieroglyphics on it. She began to read the hieroglyphics to herself. It told of a High Priestess who had guarded the city thousands of years ago.

"Like this, see? It tells a story, yet I feel as if I have heard it before."She said as she pointed to the ruins. Henderson stood and walked over to her studying the hieroglyphics.

"What does it say?" he asked as he stared at the writing as if it would magically translate.

"It tells a story about a High Priestess who was betrayed by a friend, the High Priest of Osiris. He had killed her lover, a Medjai. Instead of mourning she found revenge by having his lover taken from him. The two continued to have…hmm I don't know how to literally translate this one. I guess it could translate as fights. The fighting finally ended when he tried to cheat death and bring back his love. But the High Priestess had stopped him before the ritual could be complete. The High Priest tried to get her to let him finish by saying he could bring back her Medjai love, but she refused saying if it was destined the gods would find a way for them to meet again." She said as she read the story, it seemed Henderson seemed as intrigued as she was about the story.

"Then what happened?" He asked as she kneeled down to read the rest, but before she could there was a loud scream. Nerissa jumped up like a desert snake uncoiling. Henderson was looking out into the desert with wide eyes. She turned to see what he was looking at and gasped, there was a dark cloud of locusts swarming towards them. Nerissa found herself screaming in terror. She hated bugs and seeing a swarm of them coming terrified her, she found herself running towards the camp screaming. Henderson was close behind her flinging his arms around to keep the locusts from his face.

The others in the camp were also fleeing from the swarm of locusts. Everyone ran into the ruins trying to find an escape from the horde of insects. She panicked as she stumbled in the hallways almost blindly; Indy was close at her heels whimpering. Jon was next to her as she tripped he quickly grabbed her by the elbow to balance her. She silently thanked him with a look before she ran into Rick's back when he went to an abrupt stop. She looked down to see what he was looking at and gasped, the sandy ground was _bubbling_ as a swarm of scarabs burst through. Rick handed her the torch he was holding and pulled his gun out and began to fire at them. Nerissa threw the torch down at the scarabs which scattered to avoid the flames but they kept coming. Indy jumped up into her open arms as she ran. They all ran down the corridors to avoid the scarabs, she screamed when a digger tripped and was devoured by the scarabs.

She saw Evy jump onto a ledge and jumped to the opposite side, she hoped that the others would be alright. Nerissa couldn't help but gasp as Evy triggered a secret door and gasped. She could only hope that Evy didn't find more scarabs. Leaning against the wall she realized she found a trick door herself. The secret door opened to a dark and quiet chamber. Indy jumped out of her arms and ran out of the room she quickly followed.

"INDY! COME BACK HERE!" she called out as she ran out of the chamber she saw Evy backed up against a wall and what looked like a _mummy_ standing in front of her.

"EVY! Hey get away from her!" she screamed as the mummy turned to look at her. She was speechless by the fact that a mummy was somehow alive and standing in front of her.

"_Layla, you will pay for what you did to me. Cursing me in this life and the afterlife. And this time your Medjai friends cannot help you!_" The mummy said in ancient Egyptian she stood there in a confused shock. Not only was she shocked that a 3000 year old mummy was _alive_ and talking to her, but the fact that he was blaming her for his death.

"There you two are! Evy, Ness it's time to go now!" Rick said as he ran up to the two, Evy was trembling and Nerissa pointed at the mummy. Rick turned around hesitantly and let out a scream.

"WOAH! Now it is defiantly time to go!" He said before shooting the mummy in the stomach with a shot gun, the mummy let out an angry and pained howl before falling onto its back. The three ran towards the exit, Indy was hot on their heels. As they reached the outside they were met with sharp curved blades. The desert men were glaring at the three. Nerissa looked down and gagged as she saw Burns, who had his eyes and tongue ripped out. Daniels and Henderson were on the ground trying to calm their friend down the best they could considering what happened to him. She had missed what the desert men were saying but managed to hear Rick say he killed it.

"It's not dead is it? Not really…" The desert man who seemed to be in charge, looked at her with an aggravated sigh.

"No, the creature will never eat; never sleep until his curse is brought through. Now I and my comrades will have to find a way to kill him before he does so." He was still glaring at Rick who kept insisting he got the mummy.

"Rick, I doubt that a shot gun killed a guy with no organs…he was already dead…it's like shooting a corpse, which in a way he is. Just let these guys deal with it! I want to get as far from this damn place as I can." Nerissa said as she wrapped her arms around herself. Evy looked at her with sympathy as she wrapped her arms around her.

"I agree with her!" Said Henderson as he stood up angrily. Nerissa felt she couldn't get away from here fast enough, but getting back to the fort was at least one step in getting away.

* * *

**Sorry it's late and not very long, but I've been very busy with school. I have a lot coming up these next few weeks as well. I will try to update ASAP, if I don't update before Thursday I'd like to wish a Happy Thanksgiving to my state-side readers! And thank you for all of your reviews, it really means a lot to hear feed back from you guys! **


	10. Never Be the Same Again

**Alright here is a flashback like I said I'd put. This is to explain the past lives and how they tie into the present. You will finally know who Layla is and why Imhotep hates her. If it is choppy, I'm sorry but it is more of a dream really. More will go into depth as the story continues.**

**Oh and while I normally put Ancient Egyptian in Italics I won't for this chapter since it's a flashback.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Never Be the Same Again**

* * *

_Layla's bright eyes stared in wonder at the statues of the great Goddess Isis. She couldn't imagine how this would now be her life. Her father had passed and been buried only a week ago. The Pharaoh once hearing that his old friend had passed sent for his sole child, his daughter. When he heard that she had the gift of sight he made sure she found a place in the Temple of Isis. _

"_**This here is where we make our offerings to the Goddess.**__" Layla looked up at the older Priestess Meri. Layla looked at the limestone stairs that led to a large statue of the Goddess who was sitting on a throne. _

"_**Down this hall will be your chambers. You are to never have a male in here unless he is your guard not even the Pharaoh himself, is allowed in here. Now Layla you are to take a vow of purity with this job. As the seer you could lose your gift if you lay with a man. We cannot have that now, can we?**__" Meri asked as she eyed the girl. Layla shook her head as she peeked into the chamber and saw what would now be her home. In all of her thirteen years she never imagined she would become a Priestess to Isis, yet alone the seer!_

"_**Now your guard had been previously assigned before your arrival. Ahmose was, handpicked by the Pharaoh himself for your protection. You may also see that his son Amun is shadowing him; Amun is, being trained to take over for his father. So for now you will have two guards.**__" Layla nodded weakly as two men came into the main chamber, it was quite obvious that they were father and son. The men showed signs of being of Greek decent with pale skin, blue eyes and blonde curls. She knew it was wrong but she felt her heart flutter at the sight of the younger man, he had a warm smile. _

"_**This is Ahmose and his son, Amun. Captain this is Layla**__." Meri said with a motherly smile. Layla fought a blush when Amun gave her a wink when his father and Meri weren't looking. _

**-EIGHT YEARS LATER-**

_Layla smiled at the sight of her guard walking into her chambers. The two had been secretly lovers for a few months now and the two were never happier. _

"_**Amun, I was beginning to think you would never come inside. Today has been a long day…so many people were asking what the Goddess had to say, more so than usual." **__She said with a sigh as her lover began to massage her sore shoulders and neck._

"_**Be grateful you hide your face behind the golden mask, if they saw your beauty then they would come in large masses every day." **__She laughed as she looked up at her lover. He always knew how to make her smile. She pulled him towards her by the golden necklace he wore and kissed him softly. _

"_**The other Medjai are saying that the Pharaoh is planning to take a new wife. And that she is Nefertiri's weapons instructor." **__Layla's eyes grew wide as she looked up at her lover._

"_**Anck-Su-Namun? Surely you are joking, please tell me you are joking Amun…her?" **__Her lover frowned and shook his head whispering it was true. _

"_**Perhaps the wedding is the distraction we need, you can tell the Pharaoh you need to visit the Great Temple of Isis…and then in secret, have—"**__She glared at her lover for a moment in frustration._

"_**AMUN! You must never say that aloud! If someone heard you, you could be executed. You know our love is forbidden. If word gets out of this…" **__she said as she took her lover's hand and placed it on her stomach lovingly. "__**Who knows what would happen!" **__She said with a tired sigh, looking up into her lover's blue eyes._

_A week had gone by and the Pharaoh had announced that Anck-Su-Namun was to be his new bride; Layla couldn't believe it was true. The Princess had come to her with even more shocking news however._

"_**High Priestess…I have suspicions about my father's bride-to-be. I fear she has been with another." **__Layla tilted her head looking at the princess' suspicion. _

"_**What has made you think this Princess?" **__She was rather curious, she may be the seer and the High Priestess but she was still human._

"_**I saw her and another give looks that seemed…"**__ Layla could see that the Princess was scared to say the wrong thing; even a princess could face the wrath of the Pharaoh. _

"_**I will speak with the Pharaoh. If this is true, then it must first be proven. Surely the Great Goddess Isis would not approve. Once the evidence has been, revealed then actions can later be made. Until then, all I can tell you Princess is that only the Gods can decide their fates." **__Her words seemed to ease the Princess who nodded and bowed to the High Priestess before she left. It was times like this that Layla needed her own guidance and advice, but perhaps to prevent this from becoming a problem she could tell the Pharaoh that the Gods deemed it fit that Anck-Su-Namun was to be painted, as a precaution. _

_After the Pharaoh had taken her advice on painting his bride-to-be, Layla had never been so disturbed. It had soon been revealed who Anck-Su-Namun's lover was; Layla had never imagined that the High Priest of Osiris would be her lover._

"_**Imhotep! You have defied the Gods! Touching the Pharaoh's bride! How could you?!**__" She screamed as she glared at the man who was attempting to flee, Amun was beside her with his weapon raised. The two lovers were completely shocked that the High Priest and his own lover had murdered the Pharaoh. _

"_**Same way you defied the Goddess, you had laid with your so-called guard! Are you not carrying his child?" **__Layla glared at the man as she stepped in front of her lover. _

"_**You will be accountable for what you did!" **__ Before she could say another word Imhotep had given a look to someone over her shoulder and Amun let out a scream. She spun around to see her lover with a knife in his back, one of Imhotep's priests had stabbed him. "__**AMUN! NOO!" **__She screamed as the men fled leaving her with her lover in her arms._

"_**I will find you a-again…mark my words my Priestess, I will find a way to you again."**__ He said as he took his last breath in her arms. _

Nerissa woke with a gasp, the dream she had seemed so real! And the man in her dream, Amun had looked just like Jacob Henderson, the only rational explanation she had for the dream was the heat and her not so secret attraction to the man.

"Nerissa? What were you dreaming about? You were calling out in Ancient Egyptian. Are you alright?" Nerissa turned to see Evy with a concerned look on her face.

"Nothing…I was just…I need air." She said as she pulled on her boots and walked out of the room and onto the deck of the ferry taking them back to Cairo. With a tired and frustrated sigh she roamed the decks until she reached the rear of the boat. She saw a lone figure leaning against the rails, she made sure to make more noise as she jumped down the last step leading towards the man.

"Hey there, you as anxious to get home as I am?" The figure said as he turned, revealing that it was Henderson.

"Y-yeah…" She stuttered as he looked at her reminding her of the dream she just had near minutes ago. His usual flirtatious wink wasn't helping her in the slightest.

"So about that story…whatever happened to those people?" He asked making her eyes widen and her blush deepen.

"I-uhh…well Layla and Amun the two lovers, I think they were going to have a child. But the High Priest found out. I think the High Priest was the _creature _that the man was talking about." She said looking into his eyes. What could it mean that the man looked just like Henderson? She could hear her father in her head saying; always look into things for yourself. She made a silent vow to herself to find out more about the tale of the two lovers and why she was having dreams about them.

* * *

**I swear this was much longer! Sorry if it's not the best, I suppose it's more of a filler chapter. And I am also sorry it was so late I had a lot going on; including a computer crash or two and I had to rewrite it. I will try to update ASAP but with school being my number one priority it may sadly be awhile. Plus I will have to re-watch the movie since it's been awhile. I hope you can not only forgive me but also keep following this story because the chapters that follow this will be better I swear! **


End file.
